Poisoned Kisses
by BornofStarlight
Summary: Oneshot? That's up to you readers. A brief glimpse at a Death Eater initiation, and the thoughts and feelings of the newly made enemy. The D.E.'s an OC, but that's unimportant. R&R!
1. 1: Poisoned Kisses

**Title: Poisoned Kisses**

**By: Born of Starlight, AKA "Fox"**

**Written: 28.Apr.06**

**Time: About ten minutes, 11:17 PM**

**Words: 412**

Black, draping robes hung from her shoulders and whirled about her as she walked toward him. She had graduated mere months before, but already she knew where her loyalties would eternally lie. That dark, cloying power of his called to her very blood.

She knelt in one swift movement. The silken darkness of her robes billowed upward as she sank to the earth, forming thunderous shapes about her form. She was a mistress of theatrics, and knew only too well how to put such skills -- among others -- to perfect use.

And the Dark Lord was impressed.

Long, delicate fingers lifted her chin, and she looked at last into the face of the man her parents had raised her to admire, and to worship. Eyes of glowing mahogany met her own vivid hazel. Hidden darkness seeped from his irises.

She embraced it.

"You will do."

The shadows in his tenor voice sang to her own shadows, calling her to join him.

"I am yours eternally, My Lord," she whispered.

His gentle fingers moved from chin to arm, lifting the left wrist to his waist. Warm circles of power stroked her skin, sending shivers up her spine. Slowly, sensuously, the serpentine man pushed her sleeve up past her elbow, revealing pale skin. Raising her arm higher yet, he bent and placed a soft caressing kiss upon her forearm.

In that moment, she knew something was wrong.

Darkness and power go hand in hand. But poison only kills. This man was a dark poison with half his soul already in hell. The other half was simply biding its time.

It had started as glorious, but then the poison crept into her blood, tainting her. With that kiss, she'd felt the manacles fall into place. Her pure blood felt spoiled in her veins, rotting and disgusting. Had she fallen so low as to allow herself to become a slave?

But her parents had agreed with this man's ethics and ruthlessness for as long as she could remember. They couldn't possibly be wrong about something this life-changing.

She knew she was lying to herself.

It had taken place between the space of two heartbeats, but the pain seemed to stretch for all eternity, just as she had vowed to serve him.

When he pulled away, when it was finished, his mark was branded into her flesh. It was a permanent stain placed where she could glance down and forever see the symbol of her own idiocy.

**The End**

**The things my muses come up with...sheesh. Anyway, I wrote this forever ago, but I have finally gotten around to posting it! This is...not any Death Eater in particular. Just a random young woman, making the biggest mistake of her life. I had thoughts of continuing this...but I'm not sure. I suppose I'll wait for reader opinion. Should I, or should I not write more along these lines? (I've little better to do. Just my novel I'm writing, and I set aside four to eight hours a day for that. My entire evenings are free, so...) Anywho, much lobve from here in Taiwan!**


	2. Scarred Heartbeats

**2: SCARRED HEARTBEATS**

**(10.Nov.06)**

**So this chapter is even shorter than the last at just over 300 words. I wasn't intending to continue Poisoned Kisses...it was supposed to be standalone... But then a PLOT started to develop as I grew bored in class. I don't actually do anything in school, you see. Just sit there, wishing I spoke Chinese. le sigh So, yes. If the lack of names bothers you, I'm sorry, but I do it upon occassion, for artistic reasons. The "she" refered to is the young woman from the first chapter. "He" is someone new, also an OC. I like OCs. Oh, and now I'm depressed, because I remembered that tomorrow is one of my favorite male OCs of all time's deathday. Damn it. Er...that OC is for my novel and has never been...directly...used in fanfiction. He's alluded to, once I think, in my fic "Golden Eyes," but I'm not sure...it may be in the untyped part, yet... Anywho...**

He was watching her.

He had been watching her ever since her initiation.

There had been half a broken heartbeat that her face had seemed to echo his own feelings perfectly. A horror known only to a few. He'd seen it just the three times since his own initiation, and of those three, two were now dead.

The Dark Lord did not look kindly upon those who went back on their sworn word to him…

He shivered at the memory.

But…

He was watching her. He'd never since seen even the tiniest glint of that sense of self, that knowledge that what they'd been promised was not what they'd been given, but he knew that it was there.

Strong, delicate fingers traced the snake in the mark on his left arm. He imagined that it even _felt _dirty to the touch.

I didn't really, of course, but all the same.

Hidden deep beneath his constant occluding, he remembered the night of his initiation, and what he'd done immediately after the evening's…celebrations…

His forearm still burned with the memory of his trying to scrub his skin off. After two hours of scrubbing away at the mark (he couldn't think of it as his -- it was the Dark Lord's mark, or _the_ mark, but never _his_) and still feeling that horrible sense of being too dirty for words, he'd taken a knife to it. The skin of his arm was a net of scars all over -- all over, but for the mark itself. The stained skin had refused to be severed.

So he watched her.

She killed muggles, tortured mud bloods, slaughtered innocents, all without blinking an eye.

And that is how he knew she hated what she was doing. That carefully hidden lack of enthusiasm, the thing disguise of nonchalance… They were his constant reminders of the truth.

And then, three months after her initiation, he followed her back to the scene of a fortnight prior's raid, and watched her cry.

The next night he held her as sobs shook delicate shoulders.

The day after that, they began plotting…

**Tadaa! Read and review people! Feed my wonderful muses cookies! They deserve a huge round of applause for actually working together on this! Angst, Angel... Take a bow, boys.**


End file.
